Antenna design is of critical importance in being able to transmit signals with high strength and having desired directional characteristics. Improvements in antenna performance in this regard are usually accomplished by corresponding increases in the complexity, and cost, of the antenna.
The present invention relates to an improved antenna element, particularly suited for television transmission, having a design which is relatively simple to produce and which facilitates grouping of two or more such elements to expand the range and directional properties of the antenna.
Briefly, an antenna element according to a preferred embodiment of the invention comprises a central support tube to which the ends of a pair of bent tubular members are secured, each tubular member and the support tube defining a substantially rectangular outline. The tubular members preferably are arranged to be coplanar and are attached to opposite sides of the support tube such that the two members define a large rectangle. A straight length of tubing extends from the center of one tubular member to the support tube at a point substantially midway between the locations where the tubular member joins the support tube. From the center of the other tubular member an L-shaped tubing extends to re-join the member at a location slightly displaced from the point where the member meets the support tube. Energy is supplied to the antenna element by a connection to the L-shaped tubing intermediate its bend and the point where it rejoins the tubular member.